The present invention relates to a system for advertising, in particular with the use of moving vehicles.
Advertising with view of the moving vehicles is known in the art, in particular the moving vehicles have displays which display corresponding advertising materials. However, these advertising materials are not specific to a zone of the moving vehicle. However, it is very important to display a corresponding advertising information at a zone when it will be most efficient.
Some of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,717,374; 5,914,654; 5,729,214; 5,627,549; 5,808,565; 5,214,793; 5,767,795; 5,664,948; 5,218,629; 5,963,280; 5,878,369; 6,00993; 6,122,850; as well as European patent document EP 0349470. U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,993 discloses a mobile display system in which a controller is associated with the vehicle and operatably connected to a display so as to drive the display to generate a message, means operably connected to the controller generate signals indicative of the geographic location of the vehicle, and the controller receives the signals indicative of the geographic location of the vehicle and determining when the vehicle enters a different zone to display a different message. In this system the controller associated with the vehicle generates signals indicative of the geographic location of the vehicle and drive the display to generate a message in correspondence with the geographic zone of the vehicle. The system can be further improved so that it is not necessary for a controller associated with a vehicle to specifically control the display in the above mentioned manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a system of advertising, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a system of advertising, comprising a source of advertising information adapted to transmit advertising information of different contents substantially corresponding to objects to be advertised situated in different advertising zones and formed as a server means; a plurality of moving vehicles, each of said vehicles being provided with a receiver for receiving the advertising informations of different contents, each of said vehicles being provided with further means for receiving a signal which does not contain a geographical information, each of said vehicles being provided with a display for displaying advertising information, and said server means being formed so as to determine a zone in which the vehicle is located and therefore obtain a geographic information and to transmit to said further receiving means of the vehicle said signal which does not contain the geographic information without transmitting the geographical information, while said receiver in each of said vehicles is formed so as to select in a vehicle based on said signal and to display on said display an advertising information corresponding to said signal with a content which thereby corresponds to the determined zone.
When the system of advertising is designed in accordance with the present invention, then a signal is submitted to the vehicle from the server in correspondence with the determined zone which signal does not contain a geographical information, but only provides selection in the vehicle and displaying on the vehicle display an advertising information corresponding to the zone of determined location, and the advertising is performed in a corresponding zone, in which the advertising is most meaningful and efficient.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.